<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything but vanilla by kagszzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568380">Anything but vanilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy'>kagszzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Cunnilingus, Drunken sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Infidelity, Large Cock, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Size Kink, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>“C’mon Sweet Pea, I’ll prove it to you, go ahead and ask me something crazy. Something you wouldn't expect a ‘vanilla-good-girl’ like me, to have possibly done.”</p><p>Sweet Pea smirks, setting his beer down.</p><p>“Alright Princes...You ever done anal?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything but vanilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, on the one hand, I'm happy to post this, bc I love the dynamic bw Sweet Pea/Betty just as much as Betty/FP. But I was trying so hard to shave this down to at LEAST 3000 words &amp; alas, it was not meant to be. Sometimes I feel like I try too hard, I just want to write smut, and forget that I don't necessarily <em>need</em> to have plot for it, and it results in me having to re-write over and over, and then I have to put an idea or WIP on the back burner till I can clear my mind and come back to it. This is one of those examples. Tried too hard in the beginning with Betty coming into the bar, seeking out SP and typing out a full blown convo b/w them. Then I remembered that I just wanted them to fuck and edited it down, to what I have now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty shyly sips her drink and looks around the Wyrm, at the Serpents, all celebrating a fellow member’s birthday with loud music, food and alcohol. As Queen, naturally she was invited, but it had to take some convincing from Jughead to get her to leave the trailer and attend since she knew some members still haven’t warmed up to her.</p><p>“It would look worse if you don’t show up. Plus, it’s a good opportunity to try to talk with them, earn your place.” Jughead had said, trying to reassure her with a small smile. Betty nodded, but deep down, she knew she would still feel a bit unwelcomed. </p><p>The festivities continue to go on into the night, and having grown tired of waiting for Jughead to come back from making ‘small talk’ which has seemed to turn into a full blown conversation with some veteran Serpents, from what she can see from her perch at the bar, she decides to take his advice and try to mingle and earn some brownie points.</p><p>But where to start? She doesn't want to saunter up to just <em>anyone.</em> Betty sighs and downs her drink, then asks the bartender for another. Taking her glass, she carefully makes her way through the crowd of loud, party-drunk Serpents, not entirely sure where she intends to go. </p><p>Her eyes land by one of the pool tables on the side. A couple of Serpents are playing a game and instantly she recognizes one of them.</p><p>Sweet Pea.</p><p><em>He’s</em> definitely one to try and get on the good side of, and seeing as how they already know each other, Betty sees no other person better to start earning a good rep with, then him. Gripping her liquid courage, she makes her way over to the tall Serpent. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p><br/>
</p><p>They sit on some barstools with their drinks on a ledge, sticking out from the wall. Since they’re in the far corner of the bar, it’s not as loud and Betty doesn't have to practically yell to have a conversation. She was able to convince him to <em>try</em> and have a friendly chat, with the promise of free alcohol, since being Queen gives her the advantage of not having to pay for them, of course, now she’ll have to think up a way to get on the <em>bartenders</em> good side, but one Serpent at a time, she reminds herself. </p><p>But trying to engage with <em>this</em> one is proving to be a challenge as Sweet Pea seems to be more focused on the drinks, then he does at wanting to continue their conversation. He takes a sip from his 6th? 7th drink? Betty has no idea. She takes a sip of her own, and tries again to get him to engage with <em>her</em>, once again.</p><p>“C’mon Sweet Pea, I’ll prove it to you, go ahead and ask me something crazy. Something you wouldn't expect a ‘vanilla-good-girl’ like me, to have possibly done.” </p><p>She doesn’t really remember <em>how</em> they got to the topic of Betty being such a ‘goody-two-shoes’ and ultimately revealed itself as one of the main reasons that Sweet Pea doesn’t see her as worthy of being a Serpent. But she’s determined to prove him wrong.</p><p>Sweet Pea cocks his brow at Betty and gives her a look. She gives him one back. </p><p>“Go ahead.” She smirks at him and crosses her arms and legs. Ready to answer any shots that he fires at her. Sweet Pea scoffs and turns his head away for a moment, only to look back and trace his gaze over her. A girl like her is most <em>definitely</em> a goody-two-shoes. He has no doubt about that. He almost doesn’t even want to play her game. But then the thought of watching her get flustered, when the <em>perfect</em> question comes to mind, has him reconsider and he decides to bite. </p><p>“Alright, Princess. I can ask you anything, huh?”</p><p>Betty widens her grin. “Anything.” She straightens up with squared shoulders. Sweet Pea smirks, setting his beer down. <em>This is gonna be fun</em>. With a casual voice and an aloof face he leans forward. </p><p>“You ever done anal?”  </p><p>And her expression is <em>just</em> how he pictured it would be. Betty’s limbs uncross and her eyes widen, head pulling back. Eyelashes fluttering wildly and her mouth gapes open and closed while her face reddens up. Clearly, she was not expecting that. Betty thought, for sure, he would ask something like, ‘you ever kissed a girl?’ or ‘ever done a B&amp;E?’ Sweet Pea laughs and lifts his beer to his lips.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” Betty regains her composure and scoffs at him. He knew that question would get her to react all…’vanilla’. Well jokes on him, because thanks to the couple of drinks that she’s had, she only feels <em>slightly</em> embarrassed when she quietly mumbles out, “O-only with myself…” before looking down at her feet. <em>Why the hell did I just admit that!</em> She wonders. Sweet Pea raises his brows and turns back to her. </p><p>“Oh?” Suddenly she’s <em>much</em> more interesting now. He moves in closer, smirking. “Well then, spill it Princess.” </p><p>Betty furrows her brows at him, frowning and cheeks still red. “T-that’s not how this works, you ask a question, then <em>I</em> get to ask one.” Sweet Pea chuckles at her. </p><p>“Sure, lemme guess, like, if I’ve ever done a B&amp;E or something. Right?” Betty hangs her mouth and shakes her head angrily at him. </p><p>“Wrong!”</p><p><em>Well...only partially</em> she thinks. “I was going to ask if..if you’ve ever done it too!” She quickly says when Sweet Pea continues to grin at her. His grin spreads wider though, and he gives her a dubious look. Betty swallows and feels her ears go red. </p><p>“Seriously?” He asks and it makes Betty feel like smacking her alcohol-induced head.</p><p>“Y-yeah…” She says timidly. Sweet Pea turns and moves in closer, trapping one of her legs in between his and her skin burns from his touch. Her heart pounds loudly in her ears, staring wide eyed, right at his cocky face. </p><p>“Buttercup, I love anal. Hell yes, I’ve done it.” Betty lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and turns her flushed face away. Her hands grip into tight fists and she squirms in her seat. Confused as to why <em>that</em> had sent a thrill down her spine, and right to her clit. It makes her feel shameful, letting Sweet Pea have an effect on her when her boyfriend is in the same room...somewhere. She’s trying to look anywhere but him. Sweet Pea smirks.</p><p>“My turn. What do you use?” And he <em>loves</em> the way Betty keeps ducking her head around, taking deep breaths and how the color keeps rising on her cheeks. She shrugs a shoulder and stutters. </p><p>“I..just...whatever.” Her long lashes hide her eyes as she looks down to the side. Sweet Pea shakes his head.</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no. That’s not an answer. Answer me truthfully.”</p><p>“That’s..what kind of question is that anyways!” She says, finally looking back up at him with a glare. Sweet Pea moves in closer, and it makes her skin tingle. </p><p>“What? You want me to be more <em>specific?</em>” Betty stutters and glances away. Sweet Pea reaches out and grabs her chin, making her gasp as he turns her gaze back. </p><p>“Alright then Sunshine. I’ll be more specific.” She shivers under his gaze. His breath lightly fans her face as he speaks out carefully. “What do you use when you’re playing with your ass, Betty?”</p><p>She’s not sure if it’s because he called her by her name, which sent her clit throbbing hard, or if it’s from the stern tone in his voice, or possibly the alcohol helping to make her break down her own walls, but she pants steadily as she finds herself answering him back. </p><p>“T-toys...” Betty says breathlessly. Sweet Pea tilts her chin up and he moves in closer. </p><p>“Plugs or dildos?” He whispers and Betty is feeling her head get dizzier and her face get hotter. Her eyes feel glazed and although the music is loud, it’s overshadowed by the pounding of her heart and the pants of her breath within the small space between them.</p><p>“....Both.” She closes her eyes but gasps and opens them again when she feels Sweet Pea move in closer and nudges his knee right into her skirt, against her crotch, pressing into her clit. Which is making <em>her</em> knee brush up against him and<em>….oh...Oh!</em> The outline of his jeans is…</p><p>“Pretty big, huh?” Sweet Pea smirks as he follows the trail where Betty’s eyes have landed. She looks back up, blushing harder and tries to break his grip on her chin. But he tightens his hold and  forces her to stare into his dark brown eyes. “You ever finger your ass?” </p><p>Betty’s legs squeeze tightly, squeezing his leg, and the twitch in his jeans does not go unnoticed, nor unfelt. Her panties feel damp, she’s worried she’s going to soak right through them and onto Sweet Pea’s knee. She knows she should really just smack him and go find Jughead but...she can’t help but answer his questions and stay in his tight grip, because it’s sending such a <em>rush</em> through her that she’s never felt before. </p><p>“Yes.” She exhales against his face. Sweet Pea gives a low hum. “How many can you fit in there? In that tight little rim of your’s?” </p><p>Betty’s eyes close for a moment, shivering and she swallows thickly before opening her eyes again, “Two.”  She’s feeling a definite buzz from her drinks. </p><p>“Are your toys bigger than that? Then two fingers?” Sweet Pea stares down at her. Betty lets out a shaky breath.</p><p>“Yes.” He seems to like that answer, nodding his head.  </p><p>“Just one more question, Pumpkin. Does Jones know?” Hearing her boyfriend's name <em>should</em> break her out of this lust-induced spell. But Betty’s head is still too hazy to really comprehend anything or hear the warning bells sounding off. She looks at him. Panting and wet and having her skin shiver from the chills he’s been sending down her body. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Sweet Pea grins. Then all too suddenly, he releases her chin and grabs her wrist, pulling her off the stool and onto the floor with him, almost stumbling face first, from her wobbly tipsy legs. He catches her.</p><p>“Careful Sunshine.” Sweet Pea laughs says as he helps her to straighten up before she’s being yanked and quickly led towards the end of the room where a hallway lies. She can make out a couple of doors, and her brain foggily registers an odd sensation on her breast. It feels warm and tingly. Didn’t feel that way before she tripped. Weird. </p><p>She’s having a hard time keeping up with him, with his long strides and is only briefly able to turn her head at the last second to scan the room for Jughead, before the bar blacks out from view as the hallway wall comes up into her vision instead. Betty turns back, looking up at Sweet Pea before he comes up to one of the doors and opens it, leading Betty inside to what she quickly realizes is a small bathroom and he swiftly shuts and locks the door behind him. </p><p>“Wha-” </p><p>Sweet Pea roughly grabs Betty’s ponytail, tilts her head up and crashes his lips against hers. Her eyes widen as his other hand snakes around her waist and he begins to walk her backwards to the small sink.  </p><p>“Mmph!” She tries to fight against him, but her cries of protest only allows Sweet Pea to sneak his tongue into her mouth and her body heats up from the intrusion. His hand on her back holds her tightly, pressing her small frame into his bigger one, right up against his long hard cock. Betty blushes at the feel of his length. It digs right up to her and makes her gasp. Sweet Pea pushes his tongue further down into her mouth, and her pussy clenches and drips. She can’t help the small needy whimpers that escape her. </p><p>Her whole body feels buzzed and warm and it’s only warming up further from his caresses. Sweet Pea nudges one of his legs in between her and trails his hand down to her ass, greedily cuping it. Pulling her in to grind against his thigh. Her clit has become swollen with arousal, and her mind is so dizzy with drinks, she complies, following the rhythm of his hand and swaying her hips, pressing her aching clit and drenched panties onto his leg. No longer feeling embarrassed about leaving a trail of her slick on him anymore, not when the pressure on her clit feels <em>this good!</em></p><p>Betty moans into his mouth and holds onto his jacket. Grinding her crotch onto him. She wants to press herself into his cock, against that impressive size and it makes her whine at the thought. Sweet Pea releases her mouth to lick up her neck, wanting to hear more of those sweet little noises coming from her. Smirking into her skin when she chokes back her moans. He maneuvers her head anyway he likes, with his grip still in her hair and the rough treatment has Betty clench hard at nothing. The pain from the pull of her locks making her pussy only wetter. </p><p>Sweet Pea then easily lifts her up, onto the counter, making her breath hitch when he quickly moves in between her legs and sticks his hands up her skirt, pulling her soaked panties down and off her legs. The action gives Betty a small momentary thought of clarity that this is all <em>wrong</em>, she needs to find Jughead. But all thoughts quickly get banished, lost in the foggy state of her mind, once again, when she catches sight of Sweet Pea tucking her panties into the back pocket of his jeans. Something about him wanting to keep this…’moment’ of her, with him, has her clit pulsing and she feels some kind of ‘pride’ within her that she got him to do such a thing, given that he claims not to like her very much.</p><p>As he’s turning his head back from his steal, Sweet Pea’s gaze lands right in between her legs and he sighs, “Oh fuck, you’re spilling out, right onto the counter.” </p><p>Betty’s shoulders come up from embarrassment and she begins to close her legs, but Sweet Pea grabs the back of her knees and pulls her forward, making her squeak and lay back slightly onto her elbows. Sweet Pea’s head moves in and her breasts heave, she has no time to think or say anything other than, <em>“Oh, god!”</em> when his tongue sticks in between her folds and he licks her up in one long stripe. </p><p>Her flesh tingles and Sweet Pea places her calves over his shoulders. He goes back to her slit and sticks his tongue right in. Swirling the tip around her spongy wet walls and Betty throws her head back and moans. He sticks his tongue further into her, pressing his nose right against her sex and laps her up. Spreading his fleshy muscle wide and capturing as much of her juices on it so he can drink it down.</p><p>Betty pants and closes her fists on the smooth counter, growing wetter for him and he hums in approval for it. His hands come up to grip her shaking legs as she writhes and jerks on top of the marble surface, gasping loudly. The pleasure shoots through her veins and she feels herself getting close when the small sparks of what’s to come, pulses rapidly through her clit. </p><p>“Sh-Shw-” Her words sound slurred. She’s having trouble trying to wring out a complete sentence, the alcohol is well underway in her system now and the pleasure feels too good to focus on anything else. Her body feels light, humming with ecstasy. All at the mercy of Sweet Pea’s impressive tongue, working her up to her orgasm as she clenches around it and continues to spill out her arousal onto his face. Sweet Pea twists his head to lick up the side of her walls and Betty arches her back. </p><p><em>Oh, right there, please!</em> Her mind screams. Sweet Pea continues to lick and kiss her pretty pink folds and sucks up her slick. His hands move to her waist and as if he read her thoughts, pulls her in more, pressing her harder into his mouth and Betty’s eyes open wide.</p><p>She sits up, crying out as the coil inside of her breaks and she comes undone. Spilling out into Sweet Pea’s hungry mouth. Betty gasps, and gasps, her cunt contracting around the tall Serpent’s tongue and he groans in response. It makes Betty bite her lips. The pleasure swims down her legs and up through her stomach, making her already loose-feeling limbs go even more slack, as she leans back and rides out the waves from her high. Her cheeks are dusted pink and her body twitches lightly as Sweet Pea leisurely licks her up from the inside. </p><p>“Mmm, that was good.” She hears him say as he stands up, looking down at her flushed face with a shit-eating grin. It shines with her juices and Betty ducks her head in bashfully.</p><p>“I think you’re ready for me now.” </p><p>Betty lulls her head back up at him. His expression, dark, but smirking and it takes her a moment to realize his arm is moving. She follows the movement and exhales hotly at the <em>sight</em> of him, tightly gripped in his hand, pumping up and down. Her pussy clenches for it and she swallows thickly. A small shiver runs through her, a bit apprehensive of what a size like him will feel like, stretching out her walls. But her arousal outweighs her resiliance, and her drunken mind can’t seem to care about the fact that a cock other then Jughead’s, is about to fuck her right now, not when it looks so <em>big</em> and <em>fat</em> like his. </p><p>Sweet Pea grins at her reactions. “Hold your legs up.” </p><p>Betty’s shaky hands pulls her legs flushed against her, panting and watching with a hooded gaze as he continues to stroke himself. The head of his cock shines and the tip oozes with thick white precum and Betty’s never felt more needy than right now as she stares at it. Sweet Pea runs his shaft through her folds, coating his length and Betty closes her eyes and moans deeply. He feels so hot and hard, Sweet Pea lays his cock flat against her. </p><p>“Look at how much is gonna go inside of you. I can’t wait to feel you squeeze down on me, Princess.”</p><p>Betty bites her lip and whines. She can feel her pussy drip down over her ass and onto the bathroom counter. He teases the entrance to her heat with the tip of his cock, gathering up some more of her juices for his thick head and asks, “You want my Serpent cock?” </p><p>She doesn’t trust her slurred words, she can only nod her head as her gaze stays transfixed on his pumping hand. Everything about him is so <em>big</em>, she realizes. Sweet Pea chuckles at her lucid state and positions himself, away from her gaze. Betty closes her eyes again and awaits his long length to thrust into her. Her eyes shoot open, however, when she feels him press the tip of his cock right at her ass. </p><p>“Wha..n..no..” Her mouth slurs out, trying to back away, but his free hand reaches out and grips her neck to hold her in place and Betty flutters her eyes at him. Sweet Pea watches as her rim twitches in anticipation and he exhales as he begins to press himself forward and her hole stretches out. Betty dimly registers that, even with the practice of her toys, she should expect some mild discomfort, but she only gasps when Sweet Pea easily pushes his large head in with one swift thrust, and the stretch is <em>amazing</em>. Better than anything her toys could have ever done.</p><p>Her mouth opens wide and she lets out a hot breath. Moaning low at the feel and tilting her head back against the wall of the sink. Sweet Pea grins at her, flexing his fingers before bringing them up to her face and giving her a few small, pats on the cheek.</p><p>“Good job, Sunshine. We haven’t hit a home run just yet though.” His grin spreads as Betty gasps and whimpers as he pushes his hips forward, sinking his long thick cock further into her ass. She’s so loose from the drinks and her orgasm, it’s allowing Sweet Pea to easily reshape the inside of her virgin rectum to the size of his cock. This part of her will forever now, always belong to him. Sweet Pea grunts at the tightness, gritting his teeth as she welcomes and wraps up every inch of his thick shaft with the warm heat of her insides. </p><p>Betty’s toes flex the more he pushes in, and whimpers at the feel of being impaled on his cock. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, choking out moans. His hand comes back to her throat, holding her steady while his other hand spreads her ass, helping to ease himself inside of her quicker. Once he’s completely sheathed, and having her cry out from the feel of it, Sweet Pea lets out a low growl and looks down at the sight. Her pussy twitches, spilling out juices and her rim squeezes around him hard, making him curse under his breath. </p><p>Betty’s head falls back, mouth hanging wide as she pants. Sweet Pea allows her a moment to take in the feel of him, twitching and making her skin feel electric, sending the currents straight to her clit. Betty licks her lips and brings her glazed eyes up to his self-satisfied face. He grins at her before looking down to where they are joined and with a sharp breath, he begins to pull his cock out, groaning at the way she clenches him, trying to hold on and keep his hard length inside. </p><p>“Oh! Fuck!” Betty moans. Sweet Pea continues to pull out slowly, his free hand comes down to her clit and he rubs it. She mewls, digging her fingers into her thighs and he groans when he’s pulled his cock out just enough, leaving the thick head still inside her twitching rim. He looks down at her, his gaze hard.</p><p>“Beg me, slut.” </p><p>Betty blushes, but does as he commands. “Please, Sweet Pea.” The corner of his lip twitches up in a smirk before he thrusts back into her <em>hard</em> and <em>deep</em> and he presses down onto her sensitive clit, making Betty throw her head back to scream in pleasure. Sweet Pea grunts with every buck, she feels so tight! It’s all too much for Betty already, and she cries out when her pussy contracts and her rim clenches around him as he fucks her through the orgasm. She spills down onto his cock, helping to coat him up so he can snap his hips into her faster. </p><p>Immediately, he brings another one out of her, more intense then the first and Betty sobs through it. His thumb rubbing and pressing down onto her clit and she keens when she feels herself gushing out this time. Sweet Pea curses and releases her throat to bring his hand across her face sharply. </p><p>Betty gasps loudly and he growls out, “You bitch! You came all over my shirt!” Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wants to argue with him that maybe he should have taken it off before they started, but she’s too focused on his cock fucking her ass and the action of his hand on her face has her surprisingly wanting more. It didn’t even hurt, only leaving her face feeling fuzzy. Sweet Pea chuckles at her. </p><p>“You like that? You want more? Huh?” Betty slurs out a ‘yes’ and he grins before smacking her again. She moans and clenches around him.</p><p>“Fuck!” Sweet Pea hisses out and he smacks her. Again and again. Alternating hands to get both of her cheeks nice and red. Betty pants as her face feels warm and tingly, and her body has spiked in pleasure from his rough treatment. Sweet Pea grips her throat again to get her attention to look up at him. He leans his face down close to hers. “I was wrong about you Buttercup. This is all far from vanilla then I would have pegged you for.” </p><p>Betty mewls at the praise, and squeezes him tighter. She can feel herself ready to come again, and Sweet Pea can feel it too. He straightens up and grips her throat with both hands, fucking into her rim harder and faster. “That’s it, slut, you love my big cock in your ass, don’t you?” </p><p>“Yes, yes ‘s so good.” </p><p>“I doubt Jones will be able to fuck you as good as this.” He laughs and Betty blushes shamefully, shaking her head at the truth of his words. She knows her ass will always be craving this feeling of being fully stuffed that only Sweet Pea will be able to satisfy. The feeling around her neck releases and Betty looks up to find him picking her up off the counter, stepping back and holding her against him. Her calves hang off his arms and he grips her ass tight. His long cock still easily reaches into her in this position and Betty’s hands fist themselves into his jacket lapels as he sinks her down onto his cock. </p><p><em>“Oh! Oh! Sweet Pea!”</em> Her head hangs back, mouth wide as he holds her in place and bucks his hips up, fucking his hard cock into her tight ass. Betty loves the feeling of his big arms holding her effortlessly and her clit rubs against the rough fabric of his shirt, bringing her closer as her moans echo in the small bathroom. </p><p>Sweet Pea’s fingers dig into the supple flesh of her ass as he fucks her harder, feeling his own orgasm building up, evident from the tight pull of his abdominal muscles. The thought of filing up Jughead’s girl, with her first ever anal creampie, has him groaning loudly and throwing his own head back as he pumps her full with loads of his thick cum, twitching hard. The realization has Betty quickly coming too, her pussy clenching and dripping. Soaking Sweet Pea’s shirt even more, as well as his jeans, now. </p><p>“Look what you’ve done, I can’t go back out there looking like this now, can I?” He asks a dazed-out, drunken Betty. She only blinks up at him, panting as her cunt spasms and her rim clenches around his cock, spilling his seed out of her ass.</p><p>“I think <em>her Majesty</em> should take full responsibility for this, and I know <em>just</em> how you can make it up to me.” Betty’s head bobs and the room spins, going dark and his grin is the last thing that she sees. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jughead scans the Wyrm, looking past Serpent faces and bodies, trying to spot the familiar blonde of his girlfriends' ponytail. He remembers she was sitting at the bar but is now, nowhere to be found. He leans across the table top.</p><p>“Have you seen Betty?” he asks the bartender. </p><p>“Last I saw her, she was hanging by the wall over there with Sweets.” The older man answers gruffly as he wipes a glass, never taking his eyes off it. Jughead looks over to where the man had said and frowns as he only spots their discarded drinks. On the one hand, he’s glad she’s making small talk, but on the other, he can’t quite help the nagging feeling, deep in the pit of his stomach, making him feel unsettled.</p><p>“Tell her I’m looking for her if she comes back.” Jughead says. The bartender answers with a grunt. His brows wrinkle as he walks towards the stage, having to give a speech for the Serpent who’s birthday it is. Maybe from up on the perch, he will be able to spot her within the crowd, he hopes, and grabs the microphone, forcing down the jitters in his gut.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sweet Pea’s fingers dig in hard as he crashes Betty’s ass back onto his cock from behind. She moans into the bedsheets. He’s taken them back to Jughead’s trailer, stripping them both naked and is fucking her on the King’s bed. His cum and her juices spill and stain the sheets and he grins. </p><p>“Such a thoughtful Serpent Queen, keeping me company while my clothes dry off.” Betty smiles lazily into the bed as she shakes her hips, meeting Sweet Pea’s thrusts. She finally got a Serpent to acknowledge her as their Queen, and it was with him, no less! Jughead is going to be so proud of her accomplishment. His idea to have Betty attend the party was a good one, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like Sweet Pea x Anal just always go together bc he's always written with having a huge dick (not that I'm complaining) So it only made sense to have him coerce Betty into giving him her anal virginity. Plus, I can’t imagine him NOT fucking a girl standing up. A guy as tall as he is? C'mon! </p><p>Follow my <a href="https://kagszzy.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> AMA-&gt;Kinks, ships, drop a prompt request maybe, or head over to my profile and read my bio.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>